my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Okuni Nitta
This article is owned by TheVinnyLord. Please don't edit it without their permission. Okuni Nitta is a reclusive member of the enigmatic group of villains called Absolution, valued by them because of her Quirk. She was formerly a homeless girl, but is reluctantly now a villain known as Hollow. Appearance Okuni is a young woman with long, unkempt black hair and dull purple eyes. She was rather skinny in her vagrant days, though she isn’t as much now that she’s living in a household. On various areas of her skin (such as her forearms, elbow, thigh, and shin), there are small black spots. She is a bit self-conscious about these and attempts to conceal them. Her civilian outfit is reminiscent of her time on the streets. She wears a black down jacket over a tattered, dark green dress that is ankle length. She also wears a black rain poncho tied around her waist and black winter gloves, with the tip of the right ring finger exposed. Her footwear consists of dark winter boots. As a villain, she wears a loose-fitting black cloak that trails past her feet, along with a hood. Her arms are bare under the sleeves, allowing for easier use of her Quirk. To remain anonymous, she sometimes dons a featureless black mask with eyeholes and a white U-shaped marking on the lower half of it. Personality Okuni is incredibly shy and reserved, and she exhibits great difficulty with social interaction. In addition, she lacks a basic education and is illiterate. Such a shortcoming is a sore subject for her, and she is easily embarrassed when it is brought up or when she is unable to read something. However, with the help of Momoe, she is slowly gaining the knowledge and skills she so desires. As a product of decades spent homeless, Okuni is naturally suspicious of strangers. In her younger days, she was more open to the prospect of helping others, but she stopped when some tried to exploit her. Still, she is sympathetic to those in need, and she tries to avoid worsening their situation. On the flip side, she is usually hesitant to accept aid, but when the hero Justice Heart generously offered to house her, she accepted. Abilities Quirk Life & Death: Okuni’s Quirk allows her to kill any organism she makes skin contact with. This is done if she manages to touch her skin to a target’s living cells, which then stops the operation of vital organs. She cannot control this as it is permanently active, so she often wears gloves and refrains from physical interaction as to not accidentally kill someone. She is well aware that this ability slows her heartbeat each time it is used in succession. In addition, her Quirk allows her to fully heal nearby humans by concentrating on her target, however, they must die as it is in use for the effect to happen. Her touch is a quick method to activate this, though she is wary of the mental trauma it may inflict on others, even if they are restored. She is also apprehensive to carelessly use this due to the crippling patches of black skin she receives with every activation. Stats Trivia *Okuni is a D-ranked villain. *She walks with a limp. *The Missing Persons database lists her as having gone missing 13 years ago. Category:TheVinnyLord Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains